Famous Like John Mayer
by portionss-forfoxes
Summary: Hm. Twenty years later, both Jack and Liz have kids, more like their parents than they know. What happens when they meet, in college?


**A/N: Hey guys. I wrote this a while back with original characters and figured, hey, why not post it to Fanfiction with TV characters? I love the show 30 Rock but haven't ever written a fic, so I substituted my O.C.s for Jack and Liz's children, who first meet in college! Of course, since this is set in college, we'd have to assume they were in the same year. If you liked this chapter, let me know, and I'll write another one explaining if Jack and Liz are still friends, how come their kids never met, blah blah blah. Read and review! XOXO**

Andre Lemon had been compared to Hermione Granger more than her fair share of times. She was a bookworm, perhaps the smartest in her year, yet pretty enough to still be a moderately acceptable date. Obviously her "teacher's pet" status kept her from ever having a chance with the ultra popular guys, but that didn't stop her from being completely, utterly, and hopelessly devoted to a Mr. Brighton Lange.

Obviously he was waaay out of her league. Brighton had a girlfriend—Evelyn St. James—who was smart and active and gorgeous and blonde. Andrea had dated Evelyn's good friend True Morrison and knew that Evelyn was just about the nicest, coolest, most delightful person she'd ever met. And it made Andrea want to strangle her.

However, it was not as if she expected Brighton to ask her out. She'd grown accustomed to assuming her inferiority. She used to be a hopeless romantic who dreamed about becoming Brighton Lange's new, awesome, unanimously adored girlfriend. That was before she met Ross Donaghy.

All of Andrea's girlfriends were at a loss as to why she was friends which such a womanizing, partying, manipulative bad boy. Any girl Ross made contact with was well aware that he was not in search of a "friend." With Andrea, it was different. The first time he spoke more than two words to her was after History one day. Andrea was scrambling to pick up all the notes she'd taken which had scattered all over the floor, and Ross was just waking up from his daily History nap.

He was rising lazily from his desk when his groggy eyes fell on a piece of paper which Andrea had not yet picked up. Grinning mockingly, he snatched it up. She leapt to her feet at once, gasping for him to give it back and turning tomato red.

He held it above her head, and with her at five foot one and him at a staggering six three, she didn't stand a chance. Still, she hopped in desperation.

"What's this?" Ross asked. He looked it up and down, surveying the bursting hearts with A+B=Love Forever written inside and the subsequent elaborate decorations of Brighton's name.

"Listen, honey," Ross had said, "I know Brighton. He's my friend and teammate, and let me tell you, you don't stand a chance against Evelyn St. James."

Andrea had frowned in disgust at him. "You're an asshole," she said. "Plus, you're not even his best friend. Owen Jennings is. And besides, you think I didn't already know that?"

"Then why," Ross replied, removing his leg from the chair, "is there a cartoon picture of the two of you kissing here? Hm?"

Andrea blushed. "I don't know," she responded. Then, with a burst of confidence, she blurted, "I can't help liking him! He's smart and handsome and kind and he—"

"—hasn't spoken three words to you your whole life?"

"Well, neither had you until a few seconds ago, but that didn't stop you from becoming a part of my personal life."

This was where Ross smiled, almost as if he were impressed, and extended his hand.

"Ross Donaghy," he introduced, adding, "and I have intentionally never dated anyone named Rachel." Andrea had to fight to hide a smile.

"I know," she said, neglecting to shake his hand, instead opting for crossing her arms. "You're kind of famous around here. And not in the way a President is famous, more the way—"

"—John Mayer is," Ross finished. "And I don't mean for his music. The point is, I may be famous for doing people, but I am positive I have never done you. Because John Mayer does Jennifer Aniston and Jessica Simpson, not Hermione Granger."

Andrea rolled her eyes. This was nothing new. You'd think someone with such a sharp tongue could come up with something more original.

"Ever stop to think maybe that's because she's a fictional character?"

"Just tell me your name," Ross finally suggested.

She smiled sourly.

"Andrea," she told him. That was the moment in which Ross Donaghy became the only person ever to call her Andie. And he hadn't called her anything else since.

She snatched the paper from his hand and stormed off.

From that point on, their relationship became sort of like the one between Gigi and Alex in He's Just Not That Into You. Or at least, that was the best way Andrea could describe it to her friends. And despite their unpromising first meeting, Andrea was renown throughout their high school as being Ross Donaghy's one and only female friend.

**THE END**


End file.
